Healing the Wounds
by Le Lover of Yaoi
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake's latest attack could be his last, unless Byakuya steps up to the plate and reunites himself with his older sister. Bringing Shunsui and others along for the ride, makes sure the experience is guaranteed to keep the ideas of 'holidays' close. After all, head captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana told them to enjoy themselves on their holiday in Canada.
1. Chapter 1

The irregular beep of the heart monitor did nothing to distract Retsu Unohana from her work. She carefully administered another shot of Jushiro's medication and made sure the Propofol drip was still sending the milky white liquid into the other Captain's blood stream to keep him from waking up and suffering from the pain. After this was done, however, there was nothing else to be done, so she ran her hand through Jushiro's white, illness coloured hair, then left the room, hoping that the captain's strong spirit and will could allow him to fight through the night.

"How is he?" Shunsui asked Retsu quietly. They were standing outside Jushiro Ukitake's hospital room. No one around them was smiling. The news of Jushiro's latest attack had gotten out, and even some of the squad eleven members were upset about his probable death.

"It's unlikely that he'll survive the night," she answered honestly, her face grim. No one took the news well. Jushiro was one of the most liked captains of the Gotei 13; he was kind, yet people did exactly what he told them to.

**- Line break-**

"Captain Unohana, what's Captain Ukitake's condition?" Yamamoto, the head captain, asked. His voice was quiet, just possessed a strong drive of authority.

"It'll be a miracle if he survives the night," Unohana answered sadly, repeating the answer that she had given Shunsui earlier.

Said captain was staring at the floor, unable to truly take in what was happing around him. Why was it Ju? He never did anything to anyone, other than treat them with kindness and respect. It wasn't fair.

_'Damn, I sound like a whiny little kid_,' Shunsui thought bitterly to himself.

"I may a have a solution," Byakuya offered quietly. "I know someone who might be able to heal Captain Ukitake."

"You do?" Unohana blinked. "Who?"

"Blue," he answered, his voice devoid of any emotion. It was only because of how much respect and how strong his friendship with Jushiro was that the noble even thought of considering this option. He broke with the girl a long time ago, by no choice of his own.

"Do you know where she is?" The captain of squad four persisted. "This could be the solution that we're looking for."

"I do," Byakuya confirmed, albeit in monotone.

"The ex-captain?" Yamamoto asked the uncomfortable ravenette, awaiting confirmation.

"Hai."

"She left the Soul Society a long time ago. How do you know of her location?"

"She's close with my Lieutenant, Renji Abarai," he answered, his eyes subconsciously looking over the walls, as though searching for an escape route.

"And where is she?"

"In the snow filled place called 'Canada'."

"Very well. You, Captain Kuchiki, and your Lieutenant will accompany Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Kyōraku, Lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Zaraki and two other people from the eleventh division to 'Canada'."

"Hai."

"Who from my division?" Kenpachi asked, before yawning widely. The conversation bored him. Why was there so much fuss over an almost dead guy anyway?

"How about your third and fifth seat," Unohana offered. "They've had enough experience in the world of the living."

"Okay," the other captain shrugged. "Ayasegawa's been doing too much work lately anyway."

"Why are so many people going?" Toshiro blinked. "Surely not that many people need to go..."

"It's a holiday for the others," Yamamoto answered. "All of them have been working overtime. Those who don't get a break this time will get one later."

"So, it's a holiday," Unohana confirmed.

"Correct."

"Shouldn't someone from the fourth division go along too?" Soifon pointed out. "If Lieutenant Abarai and Third seat Madarame are going, trouble's guaranteed."

"Hanatarou can go," Unohana offered. "He gets along fairly well with everyone."

**And so. There you have it. The first part of healing the wounds. I'll be updating when I get a review. That's all I want. One review.**

**Obviously, there isn't a limit. More than one review would be lovely *winks***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is short and that I haven't updated in ages. As I've told a few of you, I forgot my password *sheepish* It's all sorted now, so you can expect fairly regular updates. I need reviews though *licks lips* Because they taste so good :D**

Captain Unohana was in charge of sending the message to everyone who was going on the trip. It explained what time they would be leaving, and the date on which they would return.

Naturally, Yachiru was ecstatic about the chance to go to the world of the living, and even happier when told that her Ken-chan and Byakushi were going too. The squad eleven members were silently cursing whomever told her, since the pink haired girl was literally bouncing off the walls and asking – no, more like _telling_ – everyone to give her candy for the trip.

"Yachiru, calm down," came the gruff voice of Kenpachi as he strolled into the division about two hours into her craziness.

"Kenny!" She grinned, gluing herself to the taller's back. "We get to go to the world of the living! With Ukki, Shun shun and Byakushi!"

"Yay," the dark haired man muttered darkly. "Staying with the princess, drunk and almost dead guy."

"No! Ukki will live! Also, Shun shun hasn't drunk anything since Ukki went to Re-chan!"

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Are you all packed?"

"Hai! Everyone offered me candy, and it's rude to say no!" Yumichika sighed from where he had just walked into the room.

"Lieutenant, I think that you're changing the story slightly," he started, rubbing his forehead. "I was getting my stuff ready, and all I could hear was you laughing hysterically and demanding more candy off people."

"Doesn't matter," Kenpachi yawned, rubbing his chest. "Saves me getting it for her."

"Yay, Ken-chan!"

Yumichika groaned, running a hand through his immaculate hair. "You spoil her, Captain."

"If it gives her a happy childhood, then it shouldn't matter. Don't you agree, Ayasegawa?" The shorter just frowned before going back to his own quarters to finish packing.

"He's a meanie," Yachiru pouted, sticking her tongue out at Yumichika's retreating back.

"Whatever," Kenpachi shrugged, walking back to their shared quarters, knowing that he'd have to repack Yachiru's stuff with clothes instead of all the candy that was guaranteed to have filled the bag.

** -line break-**

The servants at the Kuchiki manor were terrified; Byakuya's killing intent was seeping through the thin walls, striking fear into the hearts of everyone who was in the vicinity. No one wanted to go within a mile of the man, but they still had jobs to be carried out. Like keeping the gardens pristine and cooking something for the noble to eat before he left. The squad six captain had arranged things with Blue, so the captain of squad thirteen had already been moved to the world of the living and was probably having something done to him by Captain Unohana or Blue – though probably both.

The main reason for Byakuya's fury however, was the Kuchiki elders. They had decided that if their head hadn't produced an heir in the next five years, they would have to step in and take 'drastic action'.

_'It isn't any of their business,'_ he thought bitterly. '_How could I bring myself to create a child, when I don't love anyone at the moment?'_

The elder's words still rang in his ears. 'We'll find you someone to create a child with. Whether you care for them or not is irrelevant.' What they didn't seem to understand, was that he didn't _want_ the inconvenience of loving someone. They were just going to die and leave him alone again. Like they all did.

"Uh… Kuchiki-sama?" Someone stuttered as they knocked on the furious captain's door.

"Yes?" Byakuya forced himself to be civil, locking away most of his anger to take out on something else later. Hopefully a hollow.

The servant who had drawn the short straw and had to attend the noble gingerly slid open the door, bowing his head. "Captain Unohana asked me to send you a message saying that the group will be leaving at four o'clock this afternoon, but the head captain wants you in his office ten minutes before hand – to straighten out any loose ends."

"Very well. Thank you for delivering the message," Byakuya dismissed the servant curtly, before turning his back on him and continued to sort out what he needed to take. Which wasn't much.

Once he was completely sorted, Byakuya glanced at the clock. It was twenty to four. He went through his mental checklist, checking if there was anything else he could do to stall. Coming up blank, Byakuya resigned himself to walking slowly over to the first squad's barracks.

-D-

"You may enter, Captain Kuchiki," the head captain called out to the younger male, his voice strong and commanding. Byakuya took a moment to compose himself, before graciously pushing open the door to reveal the older captain.

"You wanted to see me, head captain?" Byakuya asked, still standing near the doorway. Yamamoto nodded, before gesturing to a seat opposite him.

"Please have a seat." Byakuya sighed inaudibly before walking over to the seat and sitting down.

"I don't wish to sound rude, but what is this meeting about?" He shuffled around in his seat slightly, before going completely still, with his back perfectly straight – showing of his impeccable posture.

"Ah yes, it's about Blue and the accommodations. You are to assist Captain Kyōraku in leading the group. I'd expect that he spends a lot of time with Captain Ukitake, so your job might be slightly more difficult than anticipated."

"That's no problem. I'm sure that my lieutenant will help to sort anyone out."

"I agree. The next thing is the date on which you'll return. Do you know when that'll be?"

"Yes. We're there until the 24th of February."

"Does everyone else know of this date?"

"Hai."

"Good. The next topic is about whom you are staying with exactly." He paused, but continued at Byakuya's tilted head. "Has Blue got anyone else staying with her?" Byakuya nodded his head before speaking.

"Yes. Her old lieutenant lived with her. Sapphire, I think her name is. I believe that they also have one other staying with them, but I'm not sure of her name."

"Very well."

"Is that all, Head Captain?" The elder nodded.

"Yes. Have a good trip, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya internally groaned that those words. Just from hearing that, the noble knew that this trip was going to be a nightmare. A walking disaster even.

-D-

"Lieutenant Abarai, is everyone present?" Byakuya asked in monotone. "It is time for us to leave."

"Captain Kenpachi and his lieutenant aren't here," Renji informed the noble, a small frown evident on his face.

"Oh well, we'll just leave them," Byakuya shrugged, before giving the order for the Seikemon to be opened.

"Should we go through, captain?" Renji asked, looking around for the squad eleven captain.

"Yes."

"Captain Kuchiki, I believe the captain's on his way," Yumichika informed the ravenette after sensing his captain's spiritual pressure.

"I know. I can feel it. However, if he's not here by the time everyone's through, we'll leave without him."

"Hai," Yumichika nodded, before walking through the gate with Ikkaku at his side. Renji saw their joint hands, and smiled, feeling happy for them. In the red head's mind, it was about time the two of them got together.

"You ain't gunna leave without me, are ya?" Kenpachi's rough voice called out just as Byakuya was about to step through the gate. "I feel hurt."

"What a shame," Byakuya sighed, stepping through the gate and feeling the huge man follow him.

"BYAKUSHI!" Yachiru giggled. "Wait for me!" Launching herself at the noble, Yachiru latched herself onto his back.

"Go away."

"Never! I love you, Byakushi!" The people on the other side of the gate, the world of the living side, could hear Kenpachi's booming laughter and shuddered.

**So yeah. It's short because my laptop started deleting some of my files and wouldn't save anything for a while, so I had to sit and write this in the space of ten minutes ;_; Because of that, I will go back and rewrite this chapter at a later point, to make it less bad :D**

**Like I said before, please review :D**


End file.
